Modern aircraft include many separate systems, e.g. line replaceable units (LRUs), to implement a communications system of the aircraft. For example, radios and a datalink communications management system are implemented in separate systems. However, this increases size, weigh, power, and cost (SWaP-C) of the communications system. For example, standardized communications between the datalink communications management system and radios must be implemented according to standards. Such implementations are costly and complex. Therefore, there is a need to reduce SWaP-C and complexity.